Tears out of Heaven
by Angeli Amori
Summary: Squall and Yuffies are married, but nothing turns out happy in the end.....
1. Default Chapter

Tears out of Heaven

by Chris Herrin

Starting yet another story, I have a bad habit of not finishing older ones, I'll get around to it. Here goes!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 1

Tears and Blood

"Squall…." she whimpered, as she held me in her arms, "Squall….Squall…SQUALL!!! You can't leave me!" she cried out, and I felt one of her warm tears hit my cheek and roll down it.

_As I looked down at him my heart filled with despair, knowing I could have stopped this. I could have saved him. But it was too late now. I wouldn't…no…I couldn't accept this! I am the one who should be dying! Not Squall! I saw one of my tears drip off my face, hitting his cheek and rolling down it. Then I saw his eyes water up and he began to cry. In all my many years of knowing Squall, I had never seen him cry. The sight was almost too much to bear._

I felt my own tears well up and trickle down the sides of my face, pushing a stream through my own sweat, panting heavily.

"How could you?" I managed to whisper, through my pants and groans. As I said this I immediately wish I had not let them pass through my lips, for I saw in her face more sadness and regret than I've ever witnessed before. Her eyes widened with shock, he mouth hanging open slightly, her cheeks were losing their colors and she trembled. Then I continued, as if I couldn't stop myself from speaking.

_His words echoed in the depths of my conscience. How could I? I began to ask myself the same question. How could I? His pain…his suffering…his shattered trust…his death…all of them were my fault. I felt my face change, my eyes widening…my mouth open…all the color and warmth quickly draining from my body as I finally realized what I had done…what was going to happen…_

"How could you lie to me? You told me you loved me! That you would never hurt me! You said I could trust you!? But…but…." I stuttered off as my own blood began to fill my throat. I began to choke as I looked up at her, feeling my eyes burn as blood began to drip out of my closed mouth. The pills were already killing me, wrenching my precious life away from my hands, and I could not resist. The countless pills were already beginning to cause my insides to bleed, bleeding into my throat and lungs. I reached out towards her, feeling my tears pour down my face, trying to get out another three words…just three more words!!!

"Squall!" she cried out. "SQUALL!!!" she screamed. "No! No damn it all! Squall stay with me!!!" she cried to me. Her tears came full flow now, not stopping for anything. She pulled me to her, my blood staining her clothes, and she wept as I lay there dying in her arms. I choked out my final last three words.

"I….lo..o…loved…..y..you.." I gasped as my blood filled my lungs, and I felt my brain slowly slip away, and my body began to go limp. I felt the light in my eyes slowly slip away, and Yuffie seemed miles away, I heard her scream, yet it sounded muffled, almost distant.

_"SQU…AAA…LLL!!!!" I screamed my lungs out into the cold winter air, feeling his life slowly slip from my fingertips, his warmth leaving him, the light in his blue eyes drained. I felt as if my life were over. His love had ultimately failed him. No. I had failed him. I had failed his trust, his companionship…his love! Oh what I wouldn't do to turn back time! To turn this back to before any of this happened! To when we were happy together! But I can't! He's…he's…HE'S…dead._

I guess I should tell you what happened before this. It really would be helpful to you. You might learn something. This is a story of gentle, heartfelt love, and of betrayal that wrecked all of our lives. It starts off with me and Yuffie, my little ninja partner, you know her, right? Good. Anyways, after the worlds were sealed off it seemed like the rest of our group had a couple. Cloud came back to Aerith, Shera came back to Cid; they were so happy. Yuffie and I felt…left out. The others were always with the other lover, leaving us to ourselves. We spent a lot of time with each other, which I guess led towards us falling for each other. We fell madly in love, needless to say. We spent our every waking hour together, in fact…we spent every hour together period. The age difference was frowned upon by Aerith, but she just is like the mother of our humble castle. She finally gave up and just accepted it. We were all very happy and content. One day, other people started to arrive at the castle, having finally made their way back to their home world, all of these people being people at least one of us had known in the past. We recognized old friends, family, and plenty of others. It was around this time when I asked Yuffie to marry me. She said yes and we got married in the main hall and lived a happy married life for about a year. What happened then? Well now, that's the story I'm about to tell you. Here goes…..

………………………………............................................................................................


	2. Shuriken and Memories

Tears out of Heaven

by Chris Herrin

So terrible sorry for my lack of updating, I've been stacked with things to do lately. Very sorry. Very. Very very very very. Anyways anyone wishing to contact me should IM me at crimsontears1988 or email me at Thank you.

Chapter 2

Happiness Everlasting

"Leeeeeon!" Yuffie yelled at me to wake up. "WAKE UP you lazy oaf! I told Cloud we'd meet him for breakfast at 9!"

"Well that wasn't very smart of you now was it." I retorted.

"You're even a smartass in the morning, I don't know how you do it."

"Must have something to do with having a self proclaimed "ninja" as a wife," I said quickly, getting out of bed and running to the bathroom.

"Agh!" she screamed as she made a little attempt to stop me from getting there, but I easily reached the door first, quickly closing it and locking it, but not soon afterwards I heard a few thuds on the door.

Shuriken.

I sighed as I began to undress. She was feisty sometimes, which I couldn't help but find adorable. Perhaps that could have been one of the biggest things that first attracte….

_Thud._

I hoped she was done, because that one had made me jump a little.

I grabbed a towel from over the sink and slipped it over the shower pole, so I could get it when I was done, then continued undressing.

She was right though, we needed to meet with Cloud about some issues concerning how they were going to run their new community, which was growing considerably larger after Kingdom Hearts had been closed.

Life had changed since then. I had changed since then.

Yuffie, I would say, is most likely the cause of my changes. I've become less cold and more vocal with my feelings.

But I still give off the "don't fuck with me, or you'll be fucked" attitude, and newcomers sometimes run at the very sight of me and my long blade, shined up and ready to cut through anyone standing in my way.

But as I said, I've changed. From the beginning I knew Yuffie was different. I couldn't tell how, but I knew it. She had stopped pestering me, and actually started training with me, also she began to be much more understanding about my feelings and that they were mine to keep.

At first I couldn't figure out what was going on, till one day, a beloved friend of ours decided to step in….

"_Squall?" Aerith whispered as she peered her head into the underground cave that I trained in. "Squall, are you there?"_

"_Leon. What is it Aerith?" I spoke harshly, fatigued by my usual workout._

"_There's something I'd like to talk to you about," she said in here innocent tone. _

_She started to walk towards me, and I put my sword down, and obvious sign to her that I would listen, and that she wasn't interrupting._

"_Well Squall…" she started then turned away, obviously at a loss for words at how to say this to me._

"_Leon."_

_Well LEON…" she corrected._

"_Yes, Aerith?"_

"_Well…"_

"_For GOD sakes just say it Aerith!"_

"_I think Yuffie likes you…" she said, and then blushed and turned away once more, as if it were the hardest thing for her to say in the entire world._

"_I would hope so, we do have to live together," I told her._

"_No no no. You don't get it. She LIKES you." She said back._

"_Yea? So what? Friends are always good." I told her, oblivious._

"_SQUALL SHE LIKES YOU LIKES YOU!"_

"_Leon. Stutter much?"_

"_GOD DAMN!" she screamed at me and left._

_I shrugged and picked up my sword._

Thinking back on it, I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't until about two hours later that I realized what she had meant.

That realization had nearly cost me a toe; I had dropped my sword, nearly …yea…. You get it.

I reached for the shampoo as I let the hot water rinse over my body. It was moments like this that kept me going in the morning. Relaxing.

Another thud at the door reminded me to hurry.

I put some shampoo into my hand and started to run my hands into my long hair, trying to spread the shampoo.

Once I had done this and washed it out, I soaped up and washed, then quickly got out, wrapping a towel around my waist, leaving my upper body exposed, each one of my muscles tensing with my movements.

I reached for the doorknob and opened the door when I heard a wiz as something flew by my cheek and hit the wall behind me.

"Holy shit Squall," Yuffie screamed, "I could have killed you with that!"

"I noticed, dear." I said calmly as I yanked out one of her shuriken from the door and chuckled.

How I loved her.

I walked over to the dresser and started to look for clothes.

And that's when I felt her arms come around my stomach and hug me.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, and I knew she was scared at having nearly just taken the life of her husband. Funny really, when you think about it.

Death by shuriken. Not a very common way to go anymore.

I turned around and hugged her.

In doing so however, I let go of my towel and…

"Whoah there!" I yelled as I tried to catch it, but was not successful.

"Wow…" she managed to squeek out.

I blushed a deep shade of crimson as I reached for the towel, but she stopped me.

"No, I think I like it like this. Not that I haven't seen this before. But it's like a cup of coffee in the morning. Sure as hell wakes me up." She laughed and came closer.

I bent down and kissed her.

And that's when we heard the door open, a fully dressed, rather cranky looking Cloud bursting in.

I could tell that he too, was blushing like mad.

"Um…um…um…" he stuttered.

Yuffie pointed to the door.

"I'll be going now." He muttered, embarrassed as he ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

I laughed.

"Oh shut up you big dummie, we gotta get ready, and it doesn't help when you're standing there so…so…"

"Sexy?" I ended for her.

"_Naked _Squall."

"Ah right…that too."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Good morning," Cloud began, "..lovebirds.." he managed to slip in. I gave him an evil look.

"Morning Cloud," Yuffie and I said in unison. "What's new?" I asked him.

"Well looks like another wave of refugees have made it here," he started…

"And?" I quickly interjected.

"_And_ seems like someone we know is with them."

"What's so new about that? Just yesterday your old friend Cait Sith…" I started.

"Yea. I know Leon. Let's not remind me of that…ugh. That's not the point. The point is that he's caused quite a clamor among the residents. Yuffie would remember him." He flashed her a quick glare, which I couldn't help but be curious of.

"What are you talking about Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

"Yuffie…do you…" he began, but was interrupted by the loud bang of the door to the inn being slammed open.

In walked the darkest man I had ever seen.

His boots made a loud clank as he walked, his steps seemingly perfect and never off balance.

His crimson cape flowed behind him as he walked towards us.

His face was mostly covered by a red cloak, covering up to his eyes.

His deep crimson eyes…

I saw something shining down by his belt. I looked down and saw a golden claw in place of his hand.

This was one strange man.

He stopped a few feet from us.

I looked to my left and saw that my wife had her gaze locked completely on the newcomer.

"H..hey….Vincent…." she began.

Little did I know what this man's dark history would soon bring to my life.

_You are beautiful, my love, terrible as an army with banners, turn away your eyes for they have overcome me, a garden enclosed is my sister, my spouse: a spring shut up, a fountain sealed._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's all for now, I'm exhausted in every way since exams start Wednesday and football started last Monday. Once summer reaches here I'll be able to write more chapters, and deffinately have the patience to make them a whole helluva lot longer. Anywho. READ AND REVIEW! Contact me with any feelings or suggestions!

Till next time.

Adieu ma cheri!

3 Chris


End file.
